La Guardería Cullen
by KristenMaggiePattz
Summary: ¿Y estos monstruitos? ¡Eddie! ¡Cuidado con Belly! Ugh, por Dios, ¡Emmy, aléjate de Rosie! Esperen, ¿Y Allie y Jazzy? Uh, oh... No será perfecta la "Guardería Cullen" pero se acerca bastante...
1. Noticia

**Noticias**

Era una noche taciturna. Sí, eso era, demasiado taciturna se podría decir. El pequeño Eddie miraba por la ventana. ¿Qué por qué? Nadie sabía, pero podía ser porque mañana experimentaría algo nuevo. Sí, bueno, jamás había estado en una guardería, ¿y qué? No es que él no lo hubiese visto venir, él mismo lo planeó y le rogó a su madre que lo dejara ir ya que el pequeño no tenía amigos. Él quería un mejor amigo, oía de ellos en la tele todo el tiempo, claro que con un dinosaurio panzón morado que cantaba sobre la amistad ocupando todo el televisor, ¿quién no querría un amigo?

Elizabeth Masen había protegido demasiado a su pequeño, lo había sobreprotegido, corrijo. ¿Pero quién soy yo para juzgar la voluntad de las personas? Bien se sabía que lo había hecho con buena intención, pero eso no justificaba la tristeza que embargaba a su hijo en estos momentos. Ella no entendía como un buen niño, tan feliz, pudiera estar triste ahora. ¿Saben? Él no estaba triste, eso era ilógico. Está emocionado, pensó ella. Pero, ¿cómo no pensar que estaba triste si veía por la ventana que se había aguantado sus berrinches? Él siempre veía por la ventana cuando estaba triste, pero nunca había estado ansioso, ni siquiera con su colección de carritos en miniatura y ni siquiera cuando su mamá se compró un Volvo para complacerlo. ¿Qué madre compraría un Volvo para complacer la petición de su pequeño?

Muchas, y cuando se dice muchas es muchas, personas creían que la señora Masen estaba loca. ¿Un primer indicio? Seguía usando su apellido de casada aunque su esposo hubiera muerto por Peste Española. ¿Y quién no se volvería loca si la Peste había desaparecido hacía unos cien años a lo sumo, y justo su esposo había tenido la mala suerte de contraerla ahora? Había muerto hacía dos años, cuando el pequeño Eddie tenía esa edad.

Eddie era un vivo retrato de su madre, aunque nada podía decir pues no había conocido nunca a su padre realmente. Eso ya no lo afectaba, se podría decir que lo había superado. El cabello cobrizo de su madre y sus ojos verdes esmeralda los había heredado, y se enorgullecía de ello. Su madre le decía que era el hombrecito más apuesto del mundo, pero él sabía que su madre aún estaba ida por la pérdida de su padre. ¿Qué si fue difícil? No se imaginan cuanto. Aún él podía oír fuertes sollozos contenidos desde su alcoba, y vaya que eso le partía su diminuto corazón en dos, aunque ella no se diera mucha cuenta.

Ahí estaba él, tan emocionado como un gato con una bola de estambre. Daba botes en su sitio, estaba muy feliz, ya quería salir de su casa donde no hacía más que sufrir a costas de su madre. Tal vez ella pensara que él era feliz, e incluso los vecinos podían pensar eso también, pero su mente le decía lo contrario. Su mente, y una pizca de intuición, le decían que estando en esa guardería todo cambiaría. Y esperaba fervientemente tener razón en eso.

Su piecito se quedó atascado entre las patas de la silla y al intentar sacarlo casi se cae, casi. Trastabilló hasta su cama y se cubrió con la manta hasta la nariz, justo en el momento en el que la puerta se abría dejando entrever una línea de luz. Su madre asomó su nariz respingada por la abertura y sonrió al ver a su pequeño en la cama, la visión se le hacía tan dulce. Ahora su pancita subía y bajaba plácidamente, se había dormido. Una línea de paz cruzaba su rostro, lo cual indicaba que se había sumergido probablemente ya en el quinto sueño. Los niños se dormían rápido, y también olvidaban rápido. Gracias a Dios y su mente es un colador, suspiró quedamente su madre contemplándolo con suma calma.

Cuando ella lo miraba, veía a su padre a la vez. Sí, el pequeño Eddie había sacado sus ojos, pero eso depende del punto de vista de donde lo veas, ¿no? Los angulosos pómulos y la nariz recta de su padre, tenía sus labios también. Había que ser bien detallista para notar que el color del cabello del pequeño Eddie era en realidad de su padre. El cobre y el bronce no son el mismo color, recordó ella. Muchas personas pensaban que sí, pero había una diferencia por más pequeña que fuera.

-Te quiero, mi pequeño Edward-. Dijo Elizabeth en voz apenas audible antes de cerrar la puerta con sumo cuidado. Bajó las escaleras y se acomodó en el sofá para alzar las manos hacia la chimenea. Estuvo tan absuelta en sus pensamientos que no escuchó unos pasitos a sus espaldas hasta que escucho su vocecita hablar.

-¿Mami?- Dijo él, restregándose los ojos con la manga de su pijama que le quedaba demasiado grande. Ella se giró y le regaló una sonrisa torcida, que le hizo sonreír también a él.- Hay una persona tocando la puerta que no me deja dormir-. Señaló él hacia la puerta. Su madre alzó la vista, efectivamente escuchando golpes en la puerta. ¿Quién sería a estas horas?

Mike Newton era el general, y por mucho que le pesara esto, tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que eran entradas horas de la noche, pero era mejor informarle a la familia Masen lo que había ocurrido. Cuando abrieron la puerta, su corazón se estrujó. La familia había sufrido mucho y él los había ayudado a sobrellevar su situación de su padre. El pequeño Edward estaba escondido detrás de las largas faldas de su madre, y ella lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Eddie, ¿por qué no te vas a la cama?- El pequeño asintió y subió por las escaleras corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.- ¿Qué pasa, general?- Mike carraspeó y tomó aire un par de veces.

-El soldado Cooper Masen ha muerto en batalla-. Dijo él sin dudarlo ni un segundo más. Se había anticipado previamente para cualquier reacción por parte de la señora, excepto para esta. Ella asintió y cerró la puerta en sus narices, no sin antes musitar un escueto gracias por avisar. Se giró sin más y emprendió la marcha en dirección a otro lugar.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Elizabeth Masen se recostó contra ella y lloró silenciosamente. Eddie bajó un tramo de escaleras y se la quedó mirando por largos segundos que parecieron años antes de correr a refugiarse en sus brazos. Ambos sollozaban, ya que el pequeño Eddie había escuchado la noticia a escondidas.

Grandes gotas se resbalaban de los ojos del pequeño sin poder evitarlo, ahora estaba solo su madre y él. Ya no estaba su hermano para protegerlo de los monstruos que habían en su armario, y mucho menos habrían más lecciones primerizas de fútbol. Él notó cuando una parte de él lo abandonó cuando escuchó la noticia, y por una parte quedó en estado de shock. Un shock que no impedía que llorase. Sin los consejos de su hermano, tendría que ir a una nueva guardería. Completamente solo, como un forastero sin lugar a donde ir. Se sentía tan desprotegido que ni las palabras de su madre diciendo que todo estaría bien le podían consolar.

**Holaaaaa! Como están? Pos acabo de comenzar esta historia y no sé se me ocurrió gracias a una fantabulosa amiga (Gracias Astrid jeje) bueno espero reviews y que les haya gustado mi historia, que aunque haya empezado así... bueno, tan trágica... pobre mi Eddie! Las cosas mejorarán pronto!**

**Besos!**


	2. Mejores amigos del mundo

La señora Cullen, o "Esmy" como le decían los niños, estaba resplandeciente esa mañana. Recibirían a un nuevo pequeño y estaba tan emocionada por eso. Le habían comentado que el pequeño tenía unos enormes ojos verdes y no podía esperar para conocerlo. Ella era la encargada de cuidar a los pequeños y este semestre el pequeño Eddie sería su protegido.

Belly perseguía a Emmy, su hermano, por toda la guardería. Ella estaba feliz y molesta a la vez ese día. Su hermano la estaba molestando con Jazzy, su amigo, pero él no entendía que a ella no le gustaba. Jazzy y ella se habían puesto como un tomate cuando Emmy les cantó una cancioncita de las que insinuaban que ellos se gustaban. Eso no era cierto. El sexto sentido de Belly le decía que a Jazzy le gustaba Allie y viceversa, pero ella no lo iba a decir como Emmy. Ella no era en nada igual a su hermano mayor. ¿Mayor? Sí, tan solo un año mayor. ¿Quién diría que sus papis le darían una gran noticia al grandulón cuando este tenía solo un año de vida? Sí, hablamos de Emmy el grandulón. Y es que tenía una contextura como la de un oso, grande y a veces asustaba.

La señora Esmy se colocó ambas manos en la cintura, gesto que indicaba que quería que los niños guardaran silencio. Ellos obedecieron y se pusieron en hilera. Eran cinco: Belly, Emmy, Rosie, Jazzy y Allie. Luego los conocerán, no se preocupen.

-Hoy conocerán a un niño nuevo, niños-. Sonrió Esmy.- Su nombre es Edward Masen, le dicen Eddie, sean amigables con él-. Los niños asintieron sonriendo como verdaderos angelitos y siguieron jugando como si nada.

Eddie llegó a la guardería con el corazón en las manos, palpitaba demasiado, y sus manitas sudaban, también demasiado. Su madre notó su nerviosismo al verlo morder su pequeño labio inferior y le dio un apretón para infundirle confianza. Eddie ni sintió el contacto de su madre, tenía la vista puesta en el cartel de colores que rezaba "La Guardería Cullen", claro que el pequeño Eddie aún no sabía leer.

Caos, fue lo primero que pensó Elizabeth Masen al entrar a la guardería. Niños corrían por doquier y si no hubiera ya pagado, hubiera dado media vuelta ahí mismo con su bebé. Divisó a una mujer con cara en forma de corazón al fondo de la sala que miraba a los niños con gesto de dulzura. Debe ser la señora Cullen, razonó y se dirigió hacia ella ignorando los forcejeos que le hacía su pequeño. La señora Cullen enfocó la vista en Elizabeth y el pequeño Eddie y sonrió.

-Buenos días-. Empezó ella.- Usted debe ser la señora Masen, un gusto-. Se estrecharon las manos y Esmy se puso a la altura de Eddie.- Y tú debes ser el pequeño Eddie-. Le revolvió los cabellos cobrizos. El pequeño sonrió y asintió con efusividad, su nerviosismo se había marchado ya.

-Dígame Elizabeth-. Corrigió ella.- El gusto es mío, señora Cullen.

-Esme-. Corrigió Esmy.- Tú pequeño, me puedes decir Esmy-. Le guiñó un ojo.- Ves a jugar y a integrarte con tus nuevos compañeros-. El pequeño Eddie no sabía el significado de "compañeros", pero aún así fue a donde estaban los niños. Y el nerviosismo reanudó su ritmo.

No sabía por dónde empezar ni que decir. Veía un grupo de niños, sí, pero no sabía que demonios hacer con eso. Una niña de cabellos cafés lo vio y sonrió. El dudó sobre eso ya que la niña estaba al otro lado de la sala, lejos de donde él estaba, pero aún así le correspondió la sonrisa.

No podía él dejar de sonreír. Era la niña más linda que había visto, y también la única. Se acercó y sus pequeñas manitas empezaron a sudar. No es como si su pelo café se estuviera removiendo en la brisa, o como si sus ojos chocolate lo miraran directamente, le afectara. Él sabía que no era prudente mirar fijamente y también sabía que no debería notar tantos insignificantes detalles.

La pequeña llegó hasta él y le extendió su manita. Es suave, pensó él. Sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosáceo hermoso, y él sabía que no debería advertir eso, pero ¿y qué si lo hacía? No es como si hubiera una cárcel para niños, ¿cierto?

Su mano entrelazó la suya y confirmó su pensamiento previo. Ella _era_ suave.

-¿Quieres juegar?- Dijo ella, confundiéndose en las letras, lo que provocó la risa de parte de él.- No deberías reírte de las personas, es muy grosero-. Le dijo ella claramente molesta. Apartó la manita y de giró en gesto de enfurruñamiento. Se fue caminando y cuando llegó con la otra chica de cabello puercoespín negro le susurró algo en el oído provocando que esta le mirara asesinamente.

Y él que pensaba que esto de hacer amigos sería fácil.

Belly no entendía como aquél niño se burlaba de ella si ella solo había sido amable con él. Su amiga Allie la apoyó y le dijo que lo ignorara, y ella le hizo caso. Cambiando de tema, ella hoy se sentaría sola. No sabía el porqué quería sentarse sola, pero al fin y al cabo ella era solo una niña, no tenía que saber todos los porqués.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Eddie no tenía con quien sentarse. Al menos tengo un almuerzo, pensó el pequeño. Se acomodó en un rincón, ya que las mesitas estaban ocupadas. La niña de ojos cafés estaba sola, y cuatro chicos más estaban en la otra mesa. No es como si la guardería fuera pequeña, pero el resto de ella eran puros bebés y ya se habían marchado a su casa. Abrió su lonchera de Batman y sacó un sándwich de jamón.

Belly clavó su vista en el chico que había herido sus sentimientos hacía unas horas, el tal Eddie. Él le lanzaba miradas furtivas algunas veces y la pescaba mirándolo. Pero él también la miraba, no era toda su culpa. Tía Esmy, como le decía ella, se aproximó y le palmeó la cabecita.

-¿Por qué no invitas a Eddie a que almuerce contigo?- Le preguntó y ella hizo un puchero. Negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de bracitos.

-Porque se rio de mí-. Esmy rodó sus ojos. Sabía que los niños se molestaban por pequeñeces, pero no evitaba evitar sus reacciones.

-Tal vez se le escapó, no fue su culpa, ¿porqué no lo perdonas, querida?- Belly fulminó con la mirada a Esmy y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Asintió resignada y puso las manos en su jugo. Tía Esmy le depositó un besito en la frente para ir a donde Eddie. Intercambiaron un par de palabras y finalmente él se aproximó a donde Belly con expresión cauta. Belly rio y él frunció el ceño.

-¡No te voy a morder!- Exclamó ella y Eddie se relajó.- ¿Porqué te riíste de mí antes, Eddie?- Él dio un respingo ante la mención de su nombre. ¿Cómo ella lo sabía? Bueno, luego lo pensaría, ahora se limitaría a responder la pregunta.

-Dijiste juegar y es jugar-. Sonrió y se sentó en la silla en frente de Belly. Belly pensó que él tenía una bonita sonrisa. Entrecerró los ojos y lo examinó más a fondo. Sus ojos también eran bonitos. Eddie se pasó una mano por el pelo y Belly centró toda su atención en ese movimiento. Le gustaba cuando él hacía eso y eso que solo se lo veía hacer una vez.- ¿Cómo te llamas, niña de los ojos cafés?- Soltó él. Belly sonrió, a ella le gustaban sus ojos cafés, los había sacado de su papi Charly.

-Belly-. Dijo ella.- ¿Quieres?- Le tendió su sándwich de queso y él aceptó.- ¿Me das?- Hizo ojitos al sándwich de jamón de Eddie, lo que provocó su risa y también su deslumbramiento. Tomó su sándwich y lo partió en dos, ella hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Intercambiaron y empezaron a comer.- Seamos mejores amigos, ¿sí?

¡Guau! Sí que era fácil hacer amigos. Eddie ya iba a cumplir su sueño y casi que se le salen lágrimas de la emoción. Iba a ser el mejor amigo de la niña más linda del planeta, de Belly. Cuando llegara a la casa le contaría a su mamá que ya había hecho una mejor amiga y que eso lo tenía muy alegre.

-Sí, claro, Belly-. Ambos rieron y Belly depositó un beso en la mejilla de Eddie. Éste se sonrojó como un tomate y miró su sándwich de dos colores.- Seamos los mejores del mundo.


	3. EDDIE ES MÍO

**EDDIE ES MÍO**

A Eddie no le gustaba que Belly llevara colitas de caballo. Él pensaba que suelto le quedaba más lindo, pero en fin, él no podía controlar a la mami de Belly. Ugh, pero antes de que él siquiera había pensado en acercarse a ella, la chica puercoespín se le acercó danzando. Sí, no caminando, danzando como una pequeña bailarina en su caja de cristal. Le regaló una sonrisa a Eddie que le pareció encantadora. Ella se parece a un duende, comparó él. Ella le tendió su manita y Eddie se la tomó con gusto.

-Mi nombre es Allie-. Dijo ella borrando su sonrisa.- Pero estoy triste, ¿te puedo contar mis problemas?- Eddie asintió emocionado. Guau, iba a conocer otros problemas. Esperen, eso no sonaba muy divertido, ¿a que sí?- ¿Vamos a los culumpios?- Eddie se carcajeó. No era su culpa que su mami le había dedicado tanto tiempo en enseñarle ortografía. Tal vez las mamis de sus compañeras no se preocupaban tanto en eso, pero su mami sí. Su mami era especial y él la quería mucho, mucho. Él siguió a Allie a los columpios y se sentó un uno. Los columpios eran más bajitos de los que él había visto en la tele, se preguntó si ese era un buen truco de magia. Allie se sentó a su lado.- Mis papis se pelean mucho, mucho-. Suspiró ella resignada. ¿Sus papis? Entonces no eran los problemas de ella, eran de sus papis, no de ella. Ella no tenía que sentirse mal por los problemas de sus papis.- Cuéntame tus problemas, pequeño Eddie-. Él dio otro respingo, era la segunda vez que lo llamaban por su nombre y no sabía por qué. Claro, el día anterior la maestra lo había introducido con sus compañeros. Tonto y olvidadizo Eddie. Él no sabía cuáles eran sus problemas, así que contó los de su papá y su hermano.

-Pues mi papi se murió hace dos años y hace dos días escuché al general Mickey que mi hermano se había muerto-. "Mickey". Seguramente el general Mike se reiría de su apodo, Eddie pensó en comentárselo la próxima vez que lo viera. Allie se tapó la boquita con sus dos manitas y luego soltó una y le dio una mano a Eddie.

-Lo siento, debió haberte puesto muy mal-. Él hizo una mueca al respecto. Pues había llorado y había sentido como si una parte de él había sido arrancada, así que sí, se puso muy, pero que muy mal. Eddie asintió y evitó las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojitos pestañeando rápido como le enseñó a hacer su mami. Él se sentía muy orgulloso de su mami, ella lo había cuidado requetebién. – Y si te haces mi mejor amigo y te ayudo-. Eddie negó con la cabeza. Belly ya era su mejor amiga.-. Belly entiende, ella también es mejor amiga de Rose y mía. A la vez-. Enfatizó la última parte abriendo sus orbes azules.

-Bueno-. Él entrecerró los ojos un poco. Allie sonrió y fue a contarle a su mejor amiga que tenía un mejor amigo. Ella no se esperaba para nada la reacción de Belly frente a su declaración. Tampoco es como si fuera una declaración de amor. Allie le jaló una colita a Belly haciendo que la aludida se girara en redondo, apartándose de su conversación con su hermano grande.

-Mejor amiga Belly, ahora podemos compartir a Eddie como mejor amigo-. Dijo Allie batiendo sus enormes pestañas. Belly lo sopesó por un segundo antes de inflar sus mejillas y ponerse roja como cuando uno está enojado.

-¡NO!- El chillido de Belly inundó toda la sala. Hasta Eddie, que estaba en el patio, se espantó y corrió adentro para ver si alguien se había lastimado. ¡Él no puede ser tu mejor amigo!, pensó Belly.- ¡EDDIE ES MÍO!- Chilló a todo pulmón antes de ponerse a llorar. Las arcadas que invadían el pechito de Belly eran impresionantes cuando ella se puso roja. Eddie se asustó de ver a su amiga así y la abrazó. Belly posó su cabeza en el pecho de Eddie y comenzó a berrear sin control. Eddie es solo mío, hipó Belly. Ella no quería que le quitaran a su mejor amigo.- ¡Él es mi mejor amigo!- Le gritó entre sollozos a su casi hermana Alice. Ellas no eran hermanas, claro, pero se trataban como tales. Además sus mamás eran muy unidas y las dejaban jugar todo el tiempo juntas.

Allie frunció el ceño notoriamente y apuntó acusatoriamente a Belly.

-¡No!- Dijo Allie.- ¡Él también quiere ser mi mejor amigo!- Se puso a gritar incoherencias pisando fuerte por toda la sala, que hasta Emmy se tuvo que quitar de su paso. Ella estaba furiosa como los mil demonios ahora.

Esmy no sabía el porqué de tanto alboroto, pero al entrar a la sala de los más grandes se sorprendió lo que vio. Nunca había visto algo así. Solo sabía que su descanso había sido interrumpido por: una Belly alterada que lloraba sobre un Eddie ahora mojado, una Allie que despotricaba al aire y un Jazzie junto a una Rosie y un Emmy asustado mirando a Allie.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡NIÑOS!- Gritó Esmy al ver que no le hacían caso. - ¿Qué pasa?- Repitió con más calma. Aunque Belly seguía en su posición, Eddie ahora la miraba. Belly comenzó a hablar contra el pecho de Eddie y su camisa apretada en su puño.

-Allie me robó a mi mejor amigo y me dice que él también es su mejor amigo y... ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡EDDIE ES MÍO!- Bella miró a Allie con mirada acusatoria y ésta le sacó la lengua.

-A ver niñas, Eddie puede ser mejor amigo de las dos, ¿no creen? Allie no te lo va a quitar-. Le sobó a Belly la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.

-Sí-. Dijo Allie.- Solo quería ayudarlo en sus problemas-. Rodó sus ojitos.

-Bueno-. Asintió Belly a regañadientes.- Puedo compartirlo-. Belly posó su mirada en Eddie y sus miradas se encontraron. Eddie le sonrió infundiéndole confianza. Él quería decirle que podía ser mejor amigo de las dos. Esmy carraspeó y le miró expectante a Belly.- Perdón, Allie, te quiero-. Se levantó y corrió a abrazar a su mejor amiga.

Esmy sonrió y se retiró de la habitación. Parece que alguien va a ser muy codiciado, rió entre dientes al cerrar la puerta.

**Holas! La verdad es que he estado muy ocupada ugh gracias a qué? Sí a putas tareas inútiles xD aaggh estoy super cansada y no he dormido en toda la semana uff aprovecho para subir jeje que alfin es sábado y tengo tiempo libre! (waaaa!) si están leyendo mis otras historias... hoy las actualizo TODAS así que léanlas xD (naa no tienen porqué) en fin ojalá y les haya gustado **

**Sé que mis capis son hipermega cortos pero si los hago más largos... juro que la cabeza no me da para segur la historia así que paciencia porfis *-***

**Kisseees!**


	4. Herido

**Herido**

Un par de años pasaron. Y cuando digo un par, me refiero a que el pequeño Eddie tenía ahora seis años recién cumplidos. Ahora sus ojos eran más verdes, su cabello más lustroso y corto, y su boca aún seguía esbozando aquella tierna sonrisa cada vez que veía a la pequeña Belly.

Esta vez iban tomados de sus manitas, y a Eddie le encantaba tomar su manita, era tan suave. A Belly también le gustaba estar así, la manita de Eddie siempre estaba cálida y eso le agradaba, le agradaba el contacto de su piel con la suya. De repente, Allie interrumpió su pequeño paseo por el parque de la escuela montándose encima de la espalda de Eddie. El pobre trastabilló y cayó al suelo, con Allie en su espalda. Ella soltó una musical risa, pero a él le dolía. Por una parte, su mano ya no estaba unida con la de Belly, y por la otra, su rodilla estampada contra el césped picaba. No, no picaba, ahora ardía.

Unas suaves gotas cálidas corrieron por sus mejillas, lágrimas que apenas cayeron por sus labios le supieron a sal. Esa inconfundible e incómoda sensación de dolor volvía a él luego de mucho tiempo. Belly miraba horrorizada cómo las lágrimas de Eddie caían por sus ojos, y una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla sin que se percatara de ello. Ella podía sentir el dolor de Eddie como si fuera el suyo propio, independientemente de lo que pensara cada persona, eso no iba a cambiar nunca y ella lo sabía.

Allie paró su risa en reparar en Belly y miró hacia abajo. Eddie estaba llorando y una mueca surcaba su rostro, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sollozos contenidos salían de su boca. Allie se paró de repente asustada y le tendió la manita a Eddie quien la tomó pesadamente. Belly vio entonces un hilillo de sangre proveniente de la cortada de su rodilla, y se mareó. Casi se cae para atrás, pero su hermano Emmy la sostuvo. Emmy sabía muy bien que Belly le temía a la sangre, ella siempre le decía que olía a óxido y sal, que era totalmente desagradable. Emmy no olía nada nunca. La sangre salía alarmantemente de la rodilla de Eddie y Belly lloraba aún más fuerte, acompasando su llanto con el de su mejor amigo. Ella no soportaba ver a Eddie llorando, no de esa forma, nunca lo había visto así, podría haberlo jurado.

Rosie se acercó a la escena con su hermano pisándole los talones. Miró a Belly con preocupación y luego su mirada bajó a la rodilla de Eddie, al tiempo en el que se tapaba la boca. Luego de unos segundos, ella despegó su mirada de la herida y abrazó a Belly, intentando calmarla y diciéndole que no era el fin del mundo.

Tanya, la profesora de segundo de primaria, estaba tranquila, por fin los niños estaban en el receso y podría corregir los exámenes con más calma. Iba por el de Belly y estaba muy impresionada, para ser tan chica la niña tenía mucho potencial, cuando escuchó unos toques en la puerta. Levantó la vista y ahí estaban Rosie y Emmy con una cara alarmante.

-¿Qué pasó, niños?- Les preguntó ella saltando alarmada de su asiento. Los niños no dijeron nada, solo tomaron su mano y la arrastraron con impaciencia hasta el parque. Ahí, ella tuvo que cohibir un grito ahogado que casi se salió de su garganta al ver una línea de sangre que iba desde una herida abierta y sucia hasta la media manchada del pequeño Eddie. Su cara estaba roja y surcada por fantasmas de lágrimas, a él ya no le dolía mucho. Él pensaba que cuando más sufriera el dolor se acostumbraría, como lo hizo con la pérdida de su hermano. Él se decía que debía dejar de ser un bebé, que ya la guardería había pasado y ahora se encontraba en el colegio Cullen. Era extraño a decir verdad, no muchas guarderías administraban al mismo tiempo un colegio hoy en día, o por lo menos eso pensaba él.

-Ya no me duele-. Dijo Eddie y vio como Allie, que estaba en el piso hecha un ovillo por lo que había hecho, se ponía de pie y dejaba de susurrar para sí "esto es mi culpa".- En serio-. Tomó la manita de Belly, que aún lo miraba con ojos llorosos, y la acercó a él. Ella se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, pensaba que lo perdería al verlo llorar de esa forma y al ver cuánta sangre derramaba. Ella no podía permitirse perder a una de las personas a las que más amaba en su pequeño mundo de burbuja infante.

-Tengo que desinfectarte-. Soltó Tanya de un golpe. Las facciones de Eddie se crisparon y Belly dejó escapar otro sollozo proveniente directo de su pecho.- Ahora, no te vayas-. Corrió salón adentro en busca del botiquín de emergencias y sacó agua oxigenada. Sabía que le dolería muchísimo al pequeño Eddie, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Belly vio como la maestra estaba regresando con un tarrito transparente y un líquido del mismo color. Distraídamente, tapó la herida de Eddie con sus piernitas, esperando a que la maestra viera el "milagro" de que la rodilla ya estaba bien. No funcionó.

Ella le apretó la manito de Eddie mientras este chillaba al ponerle la maestra el líquido con un copito de algodón. Su corazón se estrujaba con cada vez que Eddie se retorcía y varias veces soltó una que otra lágrima. Eddie siempre le decía que estaba bien, que no le dolía, pero ella sabía que estaba mintiendo aunque no se mostró molesta al respecto, lo dejó pasar.

-Listo-. Tanya sonrió satisfecha y miró su reloj.- ¡Oh, Dios! Niños entren a clase-. Señaló la puerta por donde había salido hacía unos ocho minutos y rápidamente los niños entraron. Eddie se quedó atrás porque aún le dolía un poco la rodilla al moverla y no podía correr. Belly también se quedó atrás por su torpeza, no quería caerse de cara en estos momentos, aunque también le gustó acompañar a Eddie.

La clase empezó, iban a empezar un tema nuevo, se llamaba "multiplicación". No suena muy bonito, pensó Belly con fastidio. A ella le gustaban los nombres cortos, como "suma" o "resta", se le hacían más divertidos. Con un suspiro, volteó a ver el pupitre contiguo, donde se sentaba Eddie. Él también la miraba, para la sorpresa de Belly. Y cuando sus miradas se conectaron, la sangre subió a las mejillas de ella, dejándola roja como un tomate.

* * *

aw pobre Eddie! weeeh aún no pasa "lo peor" por así decirlo xP sí no me gusta torturar a mi Eddie pero bue al final valdrá la pena se los aseguro ;) e.e

los amooooooooo!

gracias por sus reviews! me hacen tan feliz que ya me inspiré para el otro capítulo xD la verdad no tenía ni idea de como continuar mientras hacía el priemr capítulo pero gracias a ustedes...

kiiiiiiiiiiiiis!


	5. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

**Hola! Es bueno escribir de nuevo, feliz año y feliz navidad por cierto. He tenido problemas con el computador todo el año pasado y por una resistencia testaruda a publicar acá, no lo he hecho. Espero que me perdonen y no los quiero entretener más, espero que disfruten :)**

**Besos, K.M.P.**

* * *

Capítulo cinco

¿Qué te ha pasado?

Hoy Allie se sentía mal. Eddie no había ido al colegio en una semana y cada vez que quería hablar con Belly, ella le contestaba con monosílabas. Belly no comía casi nada y se la pasaba horas mirando el pupitre vacío a su lado. En recreos, se sentaba en un rincón sola y tomaba un sorbo de limonada de su botellón, con la mirada perdida hacia el pupitre de Eddie. A veces, ella se excusaba con un dolor de cabeza o de estómago para irse a la enfermería a pensar tranquila. Sus calificaciones habían bajado, ya su interés había abandonado las multiplicaciones para concentrarse en ese par de gemas verdes. ¿Cuándo regresará?, se preguntaba a veces. O si no cosas como ¿Regresará por mí algún día?, luego negaba con la cabeza y componía una medio sonrisa.

Era jueves, y Allie ya estaba más que cansada de la actitud de Belly, era suficiente. Estaba bien estar deprimida si tu mejor amigo desaparecía una semana entera, pero ¿esto? Esto iba demasiado lejos, ni ella se echaba a morir por él como lo hacía Belly. Allie estuvo a punto de pegarle a Belly para que dejara de mirar el pupitre de Eddie en clase de español, pero la puerta se abrió con un estruendo. Allí estaba Eddie. Aleluya, pensó Allie con alivio. Ella había suspendido sus clases de ballet para buscar a Eddie en casas vecinas toda la semana, nadie podría decir que ella no lo había intentado.

Eddie tenía la cabeza agachada, le dolía el ojo y urgía por alzarla, pero no podía. No podía nadie enterarse de lo que le había ocurrido, su madre se lo había dicho poco después. Con la vista fija en los cordones de sus zapatos, sonrió al oler el shampoo de fresias de Belly en el aire. Quería ya ver sus ojos chocolate derretido luego de una fea semana, pero no podía. Sus heridas aún no habían sanado. Él recordaba cómo su madre sostenía la olla hirviente y la ponía sobre el fogón. Recordaba cómo se acercó demasiado y su mamá cogió la olla. Ahí le golpeó el dolor. Era el dolor más intento que había sentido, el golpe que le había hecho lanzar más lágrimas.

-¡Mi Eddie!- Chilló Belly y soltó un alarido jovial. Al segundo, sus bracitos rodeaban ya su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo. Él escondió su cara en el pelo de la niña mientras aspiraba su aroma, su aroma dulce pero no empalagoso y mucho mejor que oler flores en primavera. El olor de Belly. Antes de apartarse, Belly le dejó un beso en su mejilla ya sonrojada, y vio como sus pies se doblaban. La agarró justo cuando ella caía.- ¡Ouch!- Gruñó ella por su torpeza.- Lo siento-. Se disculpó, y ahí fue donde ella reparó en la cara de Eddie.- ¿Qué te pasó?- Jadeó.

-Yo...- Y se perdió en sus orbes marrones. Dijo un par de cosas incoherentes que ahora restaremos importancia, y suspiró para concentrarse de nuevo.- Me golpeé con una olla de agua hirviendo-. Se mordió el labio y apartó la vista, no lo suficientemente rápido como para ver el horror en los ojos de la niña. Él, que aún la tenía entre brazos, la soltó y se giró para no verle la cara.- ¿Estoy tan mal?- Intentó bromear, pero le salió un lastimero susurro que Belly escuchó.

-No, te ves bonito- Belly se sonrojó al punto en que parecía la señora de Tomate. Apenas Eddie se giró, Belly lo tomó del mentón y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Ella vio como él se sonrojaba, y ella lo hizo aún más si es que era posible. Los niños lanzaron un gritito ahogado, pero Belly no sabía por qué.

-¡Miren! A alguien le dieron una paliza-. Dijo Emmy con voz jocosa. Su hermana lo fulminó con la mirada y él retrocedió en su silla. Belly no sabía qué era lo que les pasaba, ella seguía viendo a su Eddie como antes, cambiado, pero seguía siendo hermoso. El niño más bonito que Belly había visto, ella lo admitía en su fuero interno.

Esmy miraba con dulzura a dos pequeños que se sacaban la lengua y discutían por un dulce. Recordaba sus nombres, su esposo se los había dicho, el pequeño se llamaba James y la pequeña se llamaba Victoria. Pero no pudo apreciar el momento completo ya que su esposo entró a la sala de juegos con aire agitado y venía sudando. Él casi nunca salía del despacho del director, siempre andaba organizando actividades recreativas y campamentos, pero al parecer esto era urgente.

-Eddie tiene un ojo morado-. Soltó nada más llegar junto a su esposa. Esmy abrió la boca y se quedó en shock.- Su madre dice que se metió con una olla hirviendo, pero yo no le creo-. Esmy alzó una ceja hacia el rubio.

-¿Por qué mentiría, Carlisle?- Preguntó.- No me digas que crees que...- Él asintió.- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, madre mía!- Esmy salió como un rayo por el pasillo, dejando detrás a su esposo. Ella no quería que Eddie pasara lo que ella había pasado en su propia infancia, ni al peor se lo hubiera deseado. Cuando llegó a los salones de primaria, abrió el que identificaba como del pequeño Eddie. No había entrado muchas veces a ese salón, solo cuando sus niños se lo pedían, que no era muy a menudo hasta que los seis chiquillos llegaron. Apenas lo vio, flashbacks invadieron su mente, dejándola con un hoyo en el corazón.- ¡Edward!- Dijo su nombre entero. Él dio un respingo, ya que Esmy siempre lo había llamado "Eddie" o "pequeño Eddie", pero jamás Edward.- ¿Qué te pasó, mi pobre bebé?- Fue hasta su pupitre y no le importó ni pizca haber interrumpido la clase de ciencias. Le acarició su ojo, no estaba del todo morado, pero se veía una sombra cubriéndolo, y ella conocía muy bien esos moretones.

-Me di contra una ya se sentía fastidiado por aquella pregunta, había repetido tantas veces la respuesta que ya lo tenían harto, él solo quería aprender en paz. Ella solo se preocupa por ti. Y eso era verdad, Esmy siempre había querido lo mejor para los pequeños aunque se le fuera la vida en ellos. Esmy sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño hacia el niño.

-Eddie... ¿te pegó tu mamá a propósito?- Esmy rogaba en su fuero interno que no fuera verdad. Pero ya estaba más que convencida. Belly y Allie pegaron un chillido, Rose se tapó la boca con ambas manos y a los chicos se les desencajó la mandíbula. La maestra dejó sus pobres intentos de atraer a los niños y se sumió en un profundo silencio.- Respóndeme, Eddie.

* * *

**Que horror! Han pasado siglos (literal) desde que me meto a fanfiction (probablemente porque no lo sé manejar muy bien todavía), pero aspiro a comprometerme más. Por eso he decidido actualizar doble, vamos a ver si se puede en una que todavía tengo que escribir, pero tengo muchos capítulos ahí hechos ya entonces los subiré en breve. **

**No sé si algunos se den cuenta pero he eliminado una de mis historias (Sueños) ya que decididamente me estorbaba, no sé no me gustaba. Ahora me pondré a maniobrar con esta página a ver qué sale, tenganme paciencia.**

**Entre más reviews, _más presión _para mi persona. No lo olviden ;) Y sí odio ser una "_cliffhanger_" pero es inevitable. Sin más preámbulos, el siguiente capítulo... **


	6. Nueva

**Estoy viendo a ver si me organizo, pues resetearon mi computador y todo se fue a la basura (sí me dolió), por suerte tenía todo almacenado en que como muchos que leen la historia sabrán, es mi prioridad. Me han salvado y espero con todo lo que actualizaré, que fanfiction también sea un salvavidas para mí. Lean lean lean! **

**Besos, K.M.P.**

* * *

Capítulo seis

Nueva

El pequeño Eddie no se inmutó. Permaneció serio mientras Esmy intentaba sonsacarle información. Él sabía que había sido un accidente, su madre se lo había dicho y él le creía. Eddie negó suavemente aún sin saber cómo su maestra de guardería podía hacer tal suposición. Esmy suspiró, pero le miró más atenta esta vez con una mirada de desconfianza. Eddie vio cómo ella se erguía y abandonaba el salón decepcionada. Cuando el pequeño enfocó su vista en sus compañeros, vio que instantáneamente, como si fuera una reacción, Belly le tenía ya apresado entre sus bracitos. Él parpadeó sorprendido a espaldas de ella y cuando la sintió alejarse, le correspondió el abrazo torpemente. Seguía anonado.

-Nunca dejaré que te hagan daño-. Le dijo Belly cuando estaban cara a cara. Sus labios temblaban levemente y lágrimas se resbalaban de las comisuras de sus ojos. Eddie levantó el dedo pulgar y se las limpió, intentó sonreír en vano. La mirada que le daba Belly lo ponía triste, pero aún así no podía apartar los ojos de los suyos. Vio como poco a poco el chocolate de los ojos de ella se iba derritiendo y disipando por la fina capa de lágrimas que amenazaban con cubrirlos completamente. La maestra carraspeó, interrumpiendo el íntimo momento que compartían los niños. Ellos se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo y viraron hacia la maestra que les indicaba que se sentaran.

-Como iba diciendo, ¿quién me puede decir cuánto es dos por tres?- Belly miró hacia su pupitre, sintiéndose conmocionada. No quería levantar la mano hoy, no después de lo que había pasado. Ella sabía que Eddie se había negado, pero había aborrecido tanto la idea de que lo lastimaran que se renegaba a aceptar su pobre negativa.- ¿Belly?- Ella alzó la cabeza de sopetón y abrió los ojos, haciendo saltar a las lágrimas que aún no se habían secado en sus ojos. Tanya estaba mirándola expectante y ella reparó en que todos la miraban.- No llores, cariño-. Belly dejó escapar un sollozo y luego de unos momentos su respiración reanudó su ritmo.- ¿Me podrías decir la respuesta, por favor?- Belly, viéndose bajo el foco de todas las miradas, asintió sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Estaba nerviosa.

-Yo... esto... ¿cuatro? No, no...- Su mente estaba en blanco y ya había comenzado a morderse el labio. Sus ojos se posaron en los verdes de Eddie por un instante y entonces todo estuvo claro.- ¡Seis!- Chilló emocionada. Una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios y no sabía porqué de repente estaba feliz. No sabía si era la mirada de cómplice que le había dado su mejor amigo, o contrario a eso el hecho de que él pusiera todo su interés en ella.

-Muy bien, Belly-. Sonrió jovialmente la muchacha pelirroja para volverse al tablero y escribir la tabla del tres con un marcador borrable. Eddie sonrió, correspondiendo ciegamente a la chica de cabellos cafés. Sonó el timbre y Tanya saltó, como si de repente el sonido le hubiera causado un susto tremendo y se giró con una leve expresión de desconcierto en el rostro. Seguiremos con esto la próxima clase, niños, ahora vayan a música-. Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Desea usted que le ayude, maestra?- Dijo sumisamente Rosie. Tanya le sonrió con gratitud y le pasó el borrador de tablero. Rosie lo tomó entre sus manitas y accidentalmente se le enredó con su cabello dorado. A los pocos segundos, el borrador cayó al suelo y la pequeña hizo ademán de recogerlo, pero alguien lo hizo por ella.

-Permítame, señorita-. Dijo Emmy haciendo una pobre imitación de un caballero, Rosie se rió. Emmy sonrió y le pasó el borrador; ella agradeció en un murmullo y empezó a borrar el tema que aún no habían dado sin apartar los ojos de Emmett.- Señorita, me gustaría acompañarla a clase-. Continuó su actuación cuando ella ya había acabado y puso su brazo en forma de gancho. Rosie se rió audiblemente en una carcajada y las comisuras de Emmy se torcieron imperceptiblemente hacia abajo. ¿Por qué se burla de mí?, pensó con inseguridad. Él solo intentaba ser amable y hacer que a ella le agradara, aunque fuera un poco. Ella le había ignorado en la guardería por algo que él aún no comprendía, pero que comprendería más tarde sin embargo, cuando se encontrara mirándola en su alcoba esos días calurosos de Junio.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando ella aceptó su invitación y rodeó su brazo con el de ella.

-Seguro, caballero-. A Emmy le encantaba el acento sureño que a veces se le escapaba de sus labios de pétalos de rosa. Ella no tenía su acento tan marcado como el de su gemelo Jasper, ya que lo había aprendido a dominar bastante bien a decir verdad, pero aún no lo perfeccionaba del todo. La sonrisa de Emmy se renovó y ambos avanzaron a donde se oían ruidos por montón. Pasaron por delante de una Tanya, en la cual tenía una expresión impagable en el rostro, sin siquiera reparar en ella nuevamente.

-¡NO ME GRITES!- Chilló Allie a un atónito Jazzy.

-Yo no te he gritado-. Repuso suavemente el sureño rubio. Sus ojos azules como el mar parecían asustados, como si vieran al mismo diablo paseándose por el aula de música. Allie había querido tocar la guitarra, pero Jazzy le había dicho que era suya en un tono apacible. Allie se había puesto como una fiera y le había empezado a gritar a Jazzy, pero ahora nadie se atrevería a refutarla. Jazzy se acercó a Allie y le puso una mano en el hombro; ella sin mirarlo, se relajó un poco, disfrutando de su contacto. Se la sacudió al segundo, cuando se sentía un poco más tranquila.

-Vale-. Y en actitud bipolar, le dio un beso en la mejilla al sureño, quien se sonrojó violentamente. Allie se rió de la reacción de Jazzy y se fue a sentar en una de las sillas. Ella observó con suspicacia la charla de Emmy y Rosie, que hablaban animadamente. Su conversación a su vez, estaba cargada por sonrojos de parte de Rosie y sonrisas de parte de Emmy.

-Buenos días, clase-. Dijo una esbelta rubia de pelo corto mientras ingresaba al aula en donde los niños se encontraban riendo. Las burlas cesaron y las conversaciones se congelaron al instante. Aquella voz padecía de solemnidad y junto con los pálidos ojos azules sin brillo, hacían una combinación totalmente nociva para el humor de los niños.- Soy Irina y seré su nueva maestra de música.

* * *

**Cuando termine de actualizar lo que tengo hasta ahora, haré los capítulos más largos (lo juro) porque siento que cada vez se hacen más cortos (solo me pasa a mí). Por favor, no olviden que entre más reviews, _más presión _para actualizar. Como dije anteriormente, aquí está el otro capítulo, de ustedes depende que suba otro ;) Muy pronto pondré una poll en mi perfil para ver con cuál historia quieren que siga, puesto que um no sé si eliminar más. **

**Otra cosa! Pásense por _Todo puede pasar cuando tienes diecinueve _tengo ya escritos 23 capítulos en total, así que actualizaré rapidísimo (mucho más rápido que las otras) woho! Estoy alegre hoy jaja. En la noche tal vez suba otra capítulo de esta apasionante historia si ustedes lo desean :D**

**Besos helados, K.M.P.**


End file.
